love of machines
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Damian Scotts is Sam Witwicky's best friend. Damian has grown up with Sam since he was little and he's acted like the older brother figure for Sam even though they're the same age. Damian was there when Sam tried out for the football team and failed greatly and has been there with a wrench in hand to protect the young Witwicky from bullies... Fully summary on proflie
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"Name: Damian Scotts/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"Love of Machines chapter 1 /p 


	3. Chapter 3

Love of machines 2

Coming home after getting Sammy's new Camaro was _very_ interesting to say the least. Sam Witwicky is a horrible driver and I am surprised that he could even get his driver's license. At the moment I was sitting in Sam's bedroom bored out of my mind. Sam had changed into new clothes while I stayed in the ones I wore to school. Truthfully I didn't want to go to this party, but someone has to make sure that Sam won't get beat up by Trent or one of the jocks.

"Alright, Mojo." Sam said walking around his messy room scanning it to make sure that he didn't miss anything that he would need, "I got the car. Now I need the girl." Plopping down at his computer Sam checked his Ebay account and muttered to himself, "I need money to take out the girl is what I need."

"Or you just need a piece of cake to relax" I added lounging with Mojo on Sam's comfy bed.

"I don't need this right now Damian, I'm broke and just overwhelmed. So please no more smartass comments"

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass? I was just saying you need to relax a little bit Sammy. Being so stressed out isn't good for your health. Now I will leave you to your pissy party, and don't forget to give Mojo his meds." Running a hand through my short black hair I hopped off the bed and waltzed down stairs. Outside Judy and Ron were working on their path through the yard.

"Hey mom, dad" I greeted, making sure to keep on the stone path as I walked towards Bumblebee.

"Hello Damian" Both Judy and Ron replied as they continued to work.

Passing the married couple I went over to bee and sat in the passenger's seat, "Hello Bee" I greeted the Camaro with a smile on my face, "I'm sorry I couldn't wash you before we went to Sam's party but he's in a rush to get there."

Not even a minute after I spoke the radio suddenly turned on and played,** "Don't worry, be happy." **Before it turned off once again

"What the hell?" I asked poking the radio dial as I pursed my lips, "hmm…" I hummed, pulling out my trust screwdriver. Taking the end of the tool I poked the radio, "This is so strange… Bumblebee I wonder if you have a problem with your radio…"

**"****Om what cha' say." **The radio sang once again

Narrowing my eyes I poked the radio with my screwdriver a couple more times before I decided to answer the Camaro to see what would happen, "I said Bumblebee. I thought it would be a good name."

**"****That's- My name"**

"Your name is Bumblebee…" I drawled out slowly, "And you just happen to be a car… That can reply and sort of hold a conversation."

**"****Yup"**

"That's cool" I smiled resting my chin in the palm of my hand, "So Bumblebee did you make all that glass brake back at that shitty car lot?"

**"****Yes- Is that- Bad?"**

"Not in my book. I'm very happy that you broke those windows! If you didn't then Sammy wouldn't have a car and I wouldn't be talking with you! … Hot damn… I'm talking with my best friend's Camaro. I'm finally going insane." Glancing out the window I saw Sam walk out of the house and right on to Ron's grass.

Flinching slightly I heard Ron groan, "Sam…"

"What?" Sam asked, not realizing that he practically committed a sin to his father

"I do not like footprints on my grass. Why can't you be like Damian for a moment and keep to the path."

"What foot… Dad there is no footprints. And where is Damian?"

"In your car" Judy replied, "Now go, the poor boy's been sitting there for a while now. And I want you back by eleven o' clock!"

"Alright, Alright, jeez." Sam walked passed his parents and climbed into bee's driver seat.

"Please for the love of god drive safely,"

"And seat belts on!"

"Right love you guys!" I shouted out of Bumblebee's rolled down window, "See you later!" with that Sam started Bee up and began to drive away, but not before a gigantic cloud exploded from Bee's exhaust pipe.

"Sam where are we going?" I asked as we drove down the road

"We're going to pick up Miles."

"Really?" I groaned. Don't get me wrong I had nothing against miles, just we don't see eye to eye.

"Yes really. You know he's my best friend"

"What am I then?" I growled lightly pulling out my wrench

"You're my brother!" Sam quickly shouted, "my god, there is no need to threaten me with your wrench Daim."

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes at the youngest Witwicky and pocketed my wrench once again, "But so you know, miles isn't sitting in the front. I refuse to be demoted to the back because of Miles."

"Fine," Sam said before asking, "By the way Daim, why do you always have a wrench or screwdriver with you?"

"Protection" was my simple reply.

"Whatever you say…"

"Dude are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked from the back seat of Sam's beautiful classic Camaro

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Was Sam's response to his blonde haired friend.

Pulling off to the side of the road to park Sam started freaking out, "Oh my god, Oh my god dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?"

"No offence but I think that's impossible for Miles. He always does something out of the ordinary."

The two ignored my comment and I got out of the car so miles would be release from his prison and then climbed back inside. "Hey Bee" I said when no one was in ear-shot

**"****Hey there partner" **Bee said quietly, **"How's it crack'n?"**

"Okay for the most part. I just don't like parties."

Turning my head slightly I looked at where Sam was and noticed that he was talking with Trent, "Idiot" I muttered getting out of the car and walking over where Sam stood.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Trent asked giving Sam a hard look.

The young Witwicky panicked slightly from Trent's stare down and said quickly, "We're here to climb this tree."

"I see that… it looks fun" Trent said awkwardly, glancing up at Miles, "You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

"Oh, no, no, that… No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent laughed.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." I cut in, wrapping my arm around Sam's shoulder giving him support, since he always has a hard time against Trent, "It's a good book, your friends will love it. YOU know, it got mazes in it, little coloring areas, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." I sent Trent a fake smile, snaking my hand into my pocket to pull out my wrench incase Trent tried anything.

"That's funny" Trent said not amused by Sam and I, but mainly me.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop." Mikalea said, stepping between Sam, Trent and I. Trent followed after his girl and left us alone.

As the cool kids left Sam shrugged off my arm and turned to miles, "You got to get out of the tree right now. Get… Just get out of the tree right now, please" Miles complied with Sam's request and skillfully dropped from the tree, "What are you doing?" Sam hissed.

The two best friends began to bicker slightly while I just rolled my eyes and proceeded over to Bumblebee. Opening the door I pulled the back seat down and crawled in. I don't know why but I didn't really feel safe being right next to Sam when he got all pissy.

Before Sam even got back into the car he saw Mikaela walking down the road all by herself, and bumblebee all of a sudden decided to play match-maker, **"Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?"** Bee's radio sang which gave Sam a brilliant idea.

"Hey man what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked, but I just smacked him rashly on the back of his head with my clenched fist

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam said softly

Miles and Sam once again began to bicker and this time, Miles got kicked out. Sam climbed inside his car and drove over to Mikaela. "Mikaela! It's Sam. Witwicky. I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure?"

Cutting Sam off knowing that he would fuck up because he was nervous, I poked my head out from the back seat and said, "Mikaela, would you like if Sam drove you home? I think it'd be better than hitchhiking or walking the whole way."

Mikaela surprisingly got in the car with Sam and I, and all I could think is that this was going to be a bumpy ride.


End file.
